31 Days of AkuRoku
by Candles In The Snow
Summary: One-Shots for the pairing AkuRoku throughout AkuRoku month. Posting a new One-Shot everyday of AkuRoku month. Pairings: AkuRoku(Obviously) and maybe a few others.
1. Paralyzer

**_Hey guys!_**

**_To celebrate my favorite pairing of all time, I give you the 31 Days of AkuRoku!_**

**_All throughout AkuRoku month, I'll be posting a few one-shot every day, using a song(chosen by random on my iPod) as a base for the one-shot._**

**_I hope you enjoy these fanfic one-shots throughout the month!_**

**_And HAPPY AKUROKU MONTH!_**

* * *

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs._**

**_Or the photo cover._**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**Paralyzer.**

Sometimes Roxas seemed to leave Axel paralyzed.

Axel found out, much to his amusement, that Roxas was a wonderful dancer.

He had found Roxas dancing to a CD that he had given Roxas and had gone to see if the younger would like to go get some ice cream, he had laughed when Roxas had finally noticed him after dancing with Axel in the room for about a half-hour, leaving Roxas feeling very embarrassed about the whole thing, but Axel had only told him that he was a wonderful dancer.

Sometimes, Axel daydreamed watching Roxas dance again, and often found himself wanted to see him dancing again, which sometimes, Axel's daydreams left him flushed, and his non-exsitant heart pounding in his chest.

Why?

Why was it only Roxas that he had these… These… Dare he say it?

These feelings around Roxas?

Why was it only Roxas that made him feel as if he had a heart?

It was a few months after starting to have this feeling that Axel realized that he had fallen for the blonde.

And hard.

"Hey Roxas?" Axel asked suddenly, one day on top of the clock tower, making the other glance over at him.

"Yeah Axel?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Dance with me?"

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked this one-shot!_**

**_The song used for insteration for this one-shot was Paralyzer by Finger Eleven._**

**_Anywho, Please Read and Review!_**

**_And Follow and Favorite!_**

**_~Snow._**


	2. Half-Way Gone - Fall for You

**_Hey guys!_**

**_To celebrate my favorite pairing of all time, I give you the 31 Days of AkuRoku!_**

**_All throughout AkuRoku month, I'll be posting a few one-shot every day, using a song(chosen by random on my iPod) as a base for the one-shot._**

**_I hope you enjoy these fanfic one-shots throughout the month!_**

**_And HAPPY AKUROKU MONTH!_**

* * *

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs._**

**_Or the photo cover._**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**Half-Way Gone. Fall or You.**

* * *

Axel and Roxas, while boyfriends, seemed to have drifted farther apart since their relationship started, while Roxas tried to keep their relationship together while Axel sometimes tried to change it back to being best friends.

They loved each other, with all of their hearts, or rather, the hearts they didn't have. But things kept getting in their way.

They seemed better best friends rather than lovers, Axel had decided after two months of being in a relationship with Roxas, while Roxas himself seemed to disagree.

"I'm sorry Roxy… But this just isn't working out." Axel said quietly one day on top of their clock tower, while they were eating their ice cream.

"I…" Roxas seemed at a lost for words as he silently stood up, nodding once before leaving through a portal.

* * *

It had been three months since they'd broken up and they had drifted apart even more.

Axel quietly snuck glances at his ex-boyfriend laughing with Demyx or pulling a stupid prank with Luxford.

"You still like him." Larxene pointed out one day, making Axel stare at her in shock.

"W-What?"

"You heard me, now go lover-boy, go get your boyfriend back or I swear I'll lock you in the closet like I did for Demyx and Zexion." The only girl in Orginazation XIII threatened him.

Axel gulped and nodded, having no idea what he would do to get his Roxas back.

* * *

Roxas sighed quietly as he walked into his room, ready to curl up on his bed and cry, he had seen Larxene talking with Axel… His Axel… Earlier and Demyx had made a joke about them dating.

Roxas paused when he moved to sit on his bed, noticing a note on it.

_'Meet me at the Twilight's Clock Tower tonight at midnight'_

The note was unsigned.

Roxas frowned slightly, wondering who had placed this note, but glanced at the clock.

It was a quarter until midnight.

* * *

After taking a quick shower and changed his clothes, Roxas summoned a portal and left for the clock tower.

When he stepped out of the portal he felt arms sneak around his middle and a hot breath against his ear.

"I know you probably hate me now… But I'm sorry…" Axel murmured against Roxas' ear and turned the stunned teen around, wrapped his arms around Roxas' middle, and kissed him softly, soundly.

Roxas' eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates as he stared at Axel in shock, closing his eyes a moment later he gently kissed Axel back, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, having dreamt this since their breakup.

"I want us to get back together." Axel said as he pulled away, much to Roxas' annoyance. Looking down at the younger Nobody in his arms with half-lidded eyes.

"You… You do?" Roxas asked in surprise.

Axel nodded, "And I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize how much I actually love you, Roxas." Axel said quietly, smiling down at the blond in his arms.

Roxas merely smiled up at the red-haired pyromaniac and kissed him once more.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked this one-shot!_**

**_The songs used for insteration for this one-shot was Half-Way Gone by Lifehouse and Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade._**

**_Anywho, Please Read and Review!_**

**_And Follow and Favorite!_**

**_~Snow._**


	3. Into The Night

**_Hey guys!_**

**_To celebrate my favorite pairing of all time, I give you the 31 Days of AkuRoku!_**

**_All throughout AkuRoku month, I'll be posting a few one-shot every day, using a song(chosen by random on my iPod) as a base for the one-shot._**

**_I hope you enjoy these fanfic one-shots throughout the month!_**

**_And HAPPY AKUROKU MONTH!_**

* * *

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs._**

**_Or the photo cover._**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**Into The Night.**

* * *

Axel wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol and whatever else the club smelled like, he wasn't able to identife the smell.

Sighing, he picked up his can of beer and glanced at the dance floor where his friend Demyx and Demyx's boyfriend Zexion were dancing.

Squinting his eyes at the flares of light he felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw what he could only describe as an angel who'd fallen to earth.

Blonde spiky locks, sea-blue eyes and a small frame, the young man danced what was obviously expertly.

Setting his can of beer down he pushed the stool he was sitting on back and stood up, walking over to the dance floor he ignored the strange looks from Demyx and Zexion as he slide behind the blonde-haired man and started to dance with him.

The man looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, Axel smirked playfully down at him and the man smirked playfully back up at him.

"I'm Roxas, Roxas Strife." Roxas breathed softly and he turned around and started to dance closely to Axel.

Axel grinned down at his angel, "Axel Turk." He purred, grinding his hips against Roxas', earning a breathy moan from the younger man.

"Turk huh..? Related to Reno in anyway?" Axel raised an eyebrow down at Roxas as he danced with him.

"How'd ya know my twin brother's name?" He asked curiously as he lightly grinded his hips against the other's again.

"He works with my older brother sometimes, Cloud?" Roxas explained.

"Cloud Strife? Should have known… You look a lot like 'im… But different." Axel murmured, pulling the blonde closer to him.

"Oh? How?" Roxas asked curiously, looking up at the tattooed red-head.

"Your and hair, his is more wild; while yours is more… Tame… And your eyes… His is sky blue while yours is more of a deep ocean blue…"

"How romantic, noticing things like that." Roxas teased, smirking up at Axel, who grinned down at him.

"Sorry, I'm actually not very romantic." Axel purred into Roxas' ear, biting the smaller's ear-lobe gently, earning himself another gasp. "I'm more like a devil than an angel like you."

They were both sweating now as they danced together in the middle of the dance floor, both dancing expertly, others were staring at the dancing pair as another song came on.

People started to clap their hands together in tune with the song as Roxas and Axel, the little angel and the tall devil swirled around the dance floor together, and they would continue to dance.

Long into the night.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked this one-shot!_**

**_The songs used for inspiration for this one-shot was Into The Night by Santana, featuring Chad Kroeger._**

**_Anywho, Please Read and Review!_**

**_And Follow and Favorite!_**

**_Also, I'm sorry for the delay in chapters, I haven't been feeling well lately and I'm currently working on catching up._**

**_~Snow._**


	4. Disease

**_Hey guys!_**

**_To celebrate my favorite pairing of all time, I give you the 31 Days of AkuRoku!_**

**_All throughout AkuRoku month, I'll be posting a few one-shot every day, using a song(chosen by random on my iPod) as a base for the one-shot._**

**_I hope you enjoy these fanfic one-shots throughout the month!_**

**_And HAPPY AKUROKU MONTH!_**

* * *

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs._**

**_Or the photo cover._**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**Disease.**

* * *

It felt like Roxas had a disease, he was certain of it, as he watched the school's heartbreaker, a red-head with spiky hair and sea green eyes, an older boy named Axel, flirt with another girl, the sixth time he saw that day.

They had recently broke up, Roxas having gotten sick of almost always finding Axel with another guy, or girl, mostly in the janitor's closet, making out.

It felt like Axel had left a stain on everyone of Roxas' good days.

So Roxas finally got the courage to break up with Axel, and no matter how much the other asked for Roxas back, he outright refused.

He was stronger than Axel had originally thought, and he wasn't going to run back to that heartbreaker.

Roxas felt sick as he watched Axel laugh and offer his arm to the girl, Kairi, or something, and watched as they left, probably heading for the normal janitor's closet, feeling something tug at his heart as he watched Axel leave.

Roxas jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Demyx and Zexion, two of his closet friends, smile reassuringly down at him.

He smiled back, letting Demyx drag him off, away from Axel and Kairi, towards the music room, Zexion following him with a slight smile on the usually silent teenager's face.

As Roxas finally accepted the fact that he and Axel would never work out, he smiled. It felt like he had finally free of his disease.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked this one-shot!_**

**_The songs used for inspiration for this one-shot was Disease by Matchbox Twenty._**

**_Anywho, Please Read and Review!_**

**_And Follow and Favorite!_**

**_Also, I'm sorry for the delay in chapters, I haven't been feeling well lately and I'm currently working on catching up._**

**_~Snow._**


	5. Child of Vision

**_Hey guys!_**

**_To celebrate my favorite pairing of all time, I give you the 31 Days of AkuRoku!_**

**_All throughout AkuRoku month, I'll be posting a few one-shot every day, using a song(chosen by random on my iPod) as a base for the one-shot._**

**_I hope you enjoy these fanfic one-shots throughout the month!_**

**_And HAPPY AKUROKU MONTH!_**

* * *

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs._**

**_Or the photo cover._**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**Child of Vision.**

* * *

Who was Axel fooling? Roxas often wondered, he could tell that the higher Nobody was bored of living away from the Org.

A few months ago Axel had 'kidnapped' Roxas and they had ran away from the Organization XIII together.

Axel would tell Roxas that he was having fun, but Roxas could clearly see through the lie. He heard every excuse and lie over and over.

He was getting tired of it.

"Why won't you tell me the truth?" Roxas snapped at Axel.

"I don't know what you're talking about Roxas." Axel replied immediately, looking over at the blonde.

"You're bored, you want something new to do, some new goal, stop lying to me about being happy." Roxas told the older red-head, startling Axel.

"Roxas…" Axel started, but Roxas stood up and shook his head.

"I can't do this Axel. I can't hear the lies anymore… Come find me, when you're your old self again." Roxas summoned a Dark Portal and stepped into it, facing the shocked Nobody.

"Come find me when you find a yourself a new ambition." Roxas closed the Portal, walking into the darkness just as Axel jumped towards him, and missed.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked this one-shot!_**

**_The songs used for inspiration for this one-shot was Child of Vision by Supertramp._**

**_Anywho, Please Read and Review!_**

**_And Follow and Favorite!_**

**_Also, I'm sorry for the delay in chapters, I haven't been feeling well lately and I'm currently working on catching up._**

**_~Snow._**


	6. Somebody that I used to know

**_Hey guys!_**

**_To celebrate my favorite pairing of all time, I give you the 31 Days of AkuRoku!_**

**_All throughout AkuRoku month, I'll be posting a few one-shot every day, using a song(chosen by random on my iPod) as a base for the one-shot._**

**_I hope you enjoy these fanfic one-shots throughout the month!_**

**_And HAPPY AKUROKU MONTH!_**

* * *

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs._**

**_Or the photo cover._**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**Somebody that I used to know.**

* * *

Now and then Roxas would think of the time that he and Axel were together, the moments when Roxas often would say that he could die that day happily.

Roxas often thought that he and Axel were perfect together, despite the fact that Axel was a heartbreaker in Twilight High.

But there were times when he felt lonely when he was with Axel.

He would always force the thoughts out of his head, he wasn't going to go back to that Heartbreaker.

But… Damn, Axel was addicting. The red-head with tattoos had flirted with him not long ago.

But often Axel acted like Roxas and Axel hadn't been together. Roxas felt like Axel often treated him like a stranger, like he was a nobody.

Axel wasn't _his_ Axel anymore…

Axel had changed his phone number after their breakup, Roxas remembered.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Roxas noticed Axel leaning against the locker next to his.

"Hey there beautiful." Axel purred, Roxas bit his tongue, moving to glare at the red-head.

"Leave me alone Axel, I don't know, or need you anymore. You're just somebody I used to know." Roxas snapped at Axel, surprising the other, Roxas slammed his locker shut, turned on his heel, and made his way down the hallway, towards his next class, his head held high.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked this one-shot!_**

**_This is more of a continuation of Disease, but it can stand on it's own._**

**_The songs used for inspiration for this one-shot was Somebody that I used to know, by Making Mirrors(?)_**

**_Anywho, Please Read and Review!_**

**_And Follow and Favorite!_**

**_Also, I'm sorry for the delay in chapters, I haven't been feeling well lately and I'm currently working on catching up._**

**_~Snow._**


	7. Someone Like You

**_Hey guys!_**

**_To celebrate my favorite pairing of all time, I give you the 31 Days of AkuRoku!_**

**_All throughout AkuRoku month, I'll be posting a few one-shot every day, using a song(chosen by random on my iPod) as a base for the one-shot._**

**_I hope you enjoy these fanfic one-shots throughout the month!_**

**_And HAPPY AKUROKU MONTH!_**

* * *

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs._**

**_Or the photo cover._**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**Someone Like You.**

* * *

Axel had heard from his old pal Demyx, that his ex-boyfriend for many years, Ventus, had settled down. Much to his surprise.

"His husband's really nice, you'll be surprised Axel." Demyx had chatted happily. "Remember the jock in the year above us? Terra? He and Ven got hitched about a year ago. They bought the house that Ven's parents owned years ago too, rebuilding it, decorating it, everything that Ven wanted all those years ago, seems like his dreams came true, huh?"

Axel felt his heart breaking slowly, hanging up on Demyx after a quick goodbye he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, one of his emergency stash's, and light it, leaning against the wall, feeling a few tears slip down his cheek.

Axel remembered all the times he and Ven had been happy together, the dreams they had shared together, the dreams that almost came true.

Until Axel's brother Reno got sick and Axel had to go take care of the elder of the Turk brothers. He swore to Ventus that he would be back, but Reno had been sicker longer than anyone had expected.

Ventus had broken up with Axel over a text one day, one of the day's Reno was in better shape and was on the mend. Axel had been in a store, having bought a ticket back to the town Ven was living in, and the store Axel had been in, was a jeweler's store. Axel had been shopping for a engagement ring.

Axel swore that day that he'd never return home, and took up a job as a bodyguard working for Reno's boss as well, Rufus Shinra.

Currently he was acting as a bodyguard for Rufus' youngest brother, the middle brother Cloud obviously didn't need any protecting, after Axel had seen what the young man had done to Reno, after Reno had been spotted, much to Rufus' annoyance. Rufus had been having Reno follow his brother in secret.

Closing his eyes he exhaled smoke, leaning further against the wall.

At least Axel was allowed to be seen, although the youngest brother had a rather impressive shouting match with Rufus, he had unhappily accept the fact he was going to have a bodyguard.

"Those things will kill you, you know." Axel opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow he stared down at the obviously last Shinra brother.

He nearly dropped his cigarette in shock, this boy, looked almost identical to Ventus.

But he was younger, and his eyes were a different color, along with the fact his hair was much more wild than Ventus' had been. And the boy, Roxas, wasn't it? Was scowling up at him.

"Don't smoke those… Those _things_ around me, what if I get cancer from secondhand smoke and you kill me? Stupid aren't you, for a bodyguard." Roxas frowned at Axel, who chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah kid." Axel dropped his cigarette and snapped it out. "Whatever you say."

He might not have Ventus, nor would he ever, but… He might have just found someone, much more interesting.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked this one-shot!_**

**_The song(s) used for inspiration for this one-shot was Someone Like You by Adele._**

**_Anywho, Please Read and Review!_**

**_And Follow and Favorite!_**

**_Also, I'm sorry for the delay in chapters, I haven't been feeling well lately and I'm currently working on catching up._**

**_~Snow._**


End file.
